


Well Shit!

by white_tiger



Series: dragon age one shots [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 04:30:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7670119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/white_tiger/pseuds/white_tiger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bianca died years ago and Varric never wanted to love again but fate does not listen to wants.<br/>Hawke just wants into the deep road expedition</p>
            </blockquote>





	Well Shit!

Hawke and her sister Bethany moved through the square and Hawke was royally pissed now they had to find some other way of getting coin or status to hide her sister behind. A man bumped into her and she felt his knife slip across her purse just as he took off running. 

“Hey!” Hawke shouted already reaching for her longbow to take the thief down hard!

Varric saw the Hawke siblings moving away from his idiot brother, he wanted these woman on the expedition as they had faced the blight and survived and working with the smugglers the eldest had earned herself a name for being sharp with that bow of hers. He saw the thief move and pulled out Bianca out readying her to stop the thief when he grabbed the purse. The thief bolted from the siblings, as he passed by Varric he pulled the trigger and the bolt slammed into the cut-purse’s shoulder cloth pinning him to a pillar to man’s left. Apparently the crossbow shot saved the man’s life as an arrow soared right through where the man would have been had Varric’s shot not pinned the man. 

‘Well she does not play around with her coin.’ Varric thought as he moved to tell off the thief.

Hawke cursed as her arrow passed the thief by harmlessly before burying itself into the stone wall in front of her. A dwarf with a large and sexy looking crossbow stepped up to the thief and lectured him for a minute before punching him out and yanking the bolt that had the thief pinned to the wall out. The Dwarf walked up to the pair tossing Hawke the coins, Hawke using her deft hands felt the bag and knew that all the coins were there. 

‘Well I’ll be, someone besides me that is a sharp shooter and has a code of honour.’ Hawke thought surprised. 

“How do you do! Varric tethras, at your service!” The dwarf said as he drew close and Hawke felt like she had been slapped by the Ogre that had killed her brother. 

“Well shit!” She said barley above a whisper.

Varric watched the sisters pale as he spoke and the younger sister’s head snapped to Hawke, ‘What is going on here?’ Varric had never seen this reaction to him introducing himself before. 

“Well, Shit!” Came the whisper from Hawke and Varric was pretty sure his expression was now the same as the Humans as those words were written in rough spiky writing on his ass in the same colour as Hawke’s war painted face. 

“This may be a rude question but what is your soul mark say and what colour is it?” Varric said hoping this was a mistake. 

“Exactly what you said when you came up and in the colour of your chest hair.” Hawke responded pulling her bow arm guard off and rolled up her sleeve to show his writing running up her arm. 

‘Well there goes the hope this was a mistake.’ Varric thought he had never wanted to find his soulmate as he loved Bianca but she had died years ago and he never wanted to live through something like that again.

Hawke saw the look of pain on his face when she showed him her mark and knew that look that was the look she had when her father died the look of someone who had lost and did not want to lose again. “Let’s go get some drinks and figure this out as I am guessing you approached us for something?” She offered. 

“Yeah I really need to talk about some things with you but I also really need a strong drink.” He responded before leading them off to a place he called the Hanging man.


End file.
